


A New Discovery

by mamuras



Series: KyungChul and FRIENDS [3]
Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, roleplaying, smut written by an asexual virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamuras/pseuds/mamuras
Summary: "Oh, speaking of,” Yesung looked back, and grinned, “I also found some fanfiction about you and Kyunghoon-hyung.”Heechul’s ears perked up, looking at Yesung with heavy interest.“What fanfiction?”





	A New Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Because I saw a tweet about Heechul reading fanfic (⌒▽⌒)ノ

Heechul felt a shiver travel down his spine thanks to the chilly morning breeze coming in through the open window; the sun was rising bright and warm and the birds are chirping lively outside his window. He yawned, checked his phone, then grimaced. As much as he want to spend a few more minutes on his bed, he stood up and head to the bathroom. Otherwise he’ll end being late for his schedule.

 

Which is something he shouldn’t do. After all, it was the day when Super Junior will have their first meeting to discuss their title track for their next comeback.

 

When Heechul entered the room, he was surprised to see his members already sitting down, busy ogling with their phones.

 

He frowned. “Yah! You guys didn’t even notice me?”

 

Shindong looked up from his phone, meet his gaze and gave a nod. “Oh Hyung, you’re here? Morning!” Shindong greeted, after which he went back and stared at his phone.

 

Heechul was taken aback from the seemingly aloof way of greeting.

 

This was _odd_.

 

Six Super Junior members in one room, including him, and _not a single noise_. Heechul suddenly thought if the world has ended already. He was about to say something when—

 

“Ackkkk!! Teukie-hyung I can’t imagine you pulling a stunt like this! You asked her to hold your hand because you saw your ex walked inside with her new boyfriend. But when you were both inside the restaurant, there were actually no other couples? Hnngg so cringey!” Yesung complained, throwing a neck pillow towards Leeteuk who was grinning.

 

Heechul tilted his head to the side, slightly confused.

 

“Oh! That’s actually a pretty good move!” Hyukjae lauded. “I should take note of that.”

 

Heechul frowns. Now, he is totally confused. “Am I missing something or what? I don’t recall Teukie dating someone at the moment.”

 

Heechul got anxious, especially with how his members were looking at him right now, but then they all suddenly burst out laughing together easily, passing snide remarks in between. And he can’t help but feel lost and out of place at the sudden reaction.

 

“It’s not like that Hyung!” Shindong says, patting his shoulder and letting him sit down. “Ever heard of fanfiction Hyung?”

 

Heechul frowns, as though the question is confusing. “Um…Fanfiction?”

 

Leeteuk took a sip of his ice coffee as he continued scrolling down his phone. “They’re like fictional stories written by people and fans based from an original character, celebrities or an original story itself.”

 

He frowns, still confused. “And, what’s that supposed to do with you dating?”

 

“Oh that? Yesung-hyung showed us a fanfiction on how Super Junior members would try to pick-up someone.”

 

“Really?” Heechul asks, surprised.

 

“Mmhmm.” Yesung hummed, eyes still glued on the phone. “Oh, speaking of,” Yesung looked back, and grinned, “- I also found some fanfiction about you and Kyunghoon-hyung.”

 

Heechul’s ears perked up, looking at Yesung with heavy interest.

 

“What fanfiction?”

 

 

And that was when Kim Heechul discovered the world of Fanfiction

 

 

 

* * *

It was already past dinner when Kyunghoon visited Heechul, surprised to see the latter waiting by the door with his usual cheeky grin.

 

“I have something I want to show to you.” Heechul took his hand and dragged him into the bedroom. He had his Ipad on, but it didn’t looked like he was playing.

 

Heechul sat down by the bed, placed the Ipad on his lap, and motioned Kyunghoon to sit beside him. The latter obliged, sitting close by his lover’s side, watching him as he type something on the screen. “Have you ever heard of fanfiction?”

 

Heechul asked so seriously as he looked at him, and Kyunghoon couldn’t help the surprised smile spread on his face. “I have. My band mates often read them. Why the sudden question?”

 

“Well, Yesungie discovered and brought it up on our meeting earlier. I was really surprised by how much imagination our fans have. It’s even more amazing because some of them were on point.”

 

“Ooohhh..” Something suddenly popped into Kyunghoon’s mind, a grin blossoming across his features. “So, have you read any?”

 

“No!” Heechul replied too quickly, covering his mouth when he realized how quick he replied. He’s now beginning to wonder how much he’s blushing.

 

“So you have read some!” Kyunghoon laughed, showering soft kisses all over Heechul’s face who was now blushing violently. “So… what were the fanfictions like?”

 

Heechul pouted,still embarrassed. But still gave in, “Well there were lots of them. And they are really well written. There’s about me and my fellow members. Me and some girl group members. And of course, Me and You.” Kyunghoon’s eyes widen at the number of results that popped up. It was a sudden slap at his face, a big reminder how popular his lover is.

 

“Some of them are sexual. Some are romantic. Some are tragic and sad. I don’t like the sad and tragic ones. Especially those about us.”

 

Kyunghoon covered his overwhelming relief with a smile, his worries slowly disappearing by just those few words coming from him.

 

“It makes me want to rewrite it.”

 

Kyunghoon blinked at him, clearly taken aback, then his smile grew warm. He leaned forward and gave Heechul a kiss, a slow and deep kiss that Heechul felt with his whole body. He stopped for a second, looked into Heechul’s eyes again, and kissed his forehead, the soft sweet warmth of contentment flooding down his spine.

 

He wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in a warm hug, flopping them onto the bed. He settles his chin on top of Heechul’s head and shuts his eyes, burying his face in his hair, wanting to drown in the moment.

 

They stayed in that position for a moment, cuddling and enjoying each other’s warmth.

 

“Hmmmm, now I want to try writing fanfiction about you.” Heechul added, his voice so low and silky it sent shivers on Kyunghoon’s spine. Kyunghoon knew that tone so well—it was the one that Heechul used whenever they get intimate. His gaze flickered to those luscious chocolate eyes, ever so provocative and knew he was a goner now; he always was.

 

When Heechul met his eyes, he bit back a whine. The look on Kyunghoon’s face was an intense combination of excitement, desire, and hunger. He pushed the ipad away and grabbed Heechul gently by the chin.

 

“And what would you write?”  He asked breathily and Heechul squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip against a groan as he pressed his forehead against Kyunghoon’s shoulder. He could feel his own heart rate speeding up. And the sudden rise in temperature of Kyunghoon’s body triggered a rise on his as well.

 

“Well...” Heechul began thinking quickly, trying to distract himself.  “Do you remember the isolated prop room by the left wing? The one that’s already unused?” He trailed off.

 

“Yes.” Kyunghoon replied, looking directly at Heechul’s lips.

 

“The room where we—” He continued, but Kyunghoon cuts him off, kissing Heechul’s bottom lip.

 

“Uh huh.” He replied again as he sat up, flipping them over in one swift move—Kyunghoon hovering over, Heechul pinned underneath him.

 

“Well what if...we do something there...”

 

“Yes, go on...” Kyunghoon began kissing Heechul’s neck.

 

“L-like after...the shooting...” Heechul offered, shuddering as he felt his breathing going ragged.

 

“Mmmmm...yes, after the shooting...” He prompted him as he removed Heechul’s shirt and continued kissing him, nipping and sucking at the pale and smooth skin of Heechul’s shoulder and neck.

 

“You… d-drag me… to that r-room—ahhh!!” Heechul gasped, his voice almost breaking when he felt something hard pressing by his thighs. Kyunghoon’s mouth moved over to Heechul's nipple, tongue moving in slow, deliberate circles while his hands busily removes his own shirt.

 

“And then…?” Kyunghoon says, his hot breath hits Heechul’s chest. Heechul shuddered at the touches, shivering and biting back the gasps of pleasure.

 

“Y-you lock the door…and y-you start...kissing me.”

 

“Like this?” Kyunghoon yanked him in for a kiss that forcefully smashed their mouths together. Heechul immediately grasped his hands in Kyunghoon’s shirt, mouth feeling almost bruised from the rough impact of lips, but he loved it, needed it, _wanted it._

 

“Yes… L-like… that...” Heechul moaned softly, burying his face in Kyunghoon’s neck as his shoulders heaved with excitement.

 

“What happens next?” Kyunghoon moans into Heechul’s ear, nipping and sucking at the skin of Heechul’s shoulder, littering his beautiful pale skin with bites.

 

“Y-you… pin me to the wall…” Heechul continues, small gasps leaving his lips in between the kisses. “Then...I feel...something hard...press at me…”

 

“Something hard...something _very hard_.” Kyunghoon replies, pressing his hardened member against him, causing Heechul to moan, hips bucking.

 

“Mmm yes – that one.” Heechul continue, grinding his hips against it, making Kyunghoon groan. “Then you undress me,” He panted. “I grow bold, and I… start teasing, you…”

 

“Tease.” Kyunghoon responded with a smirk as he closes his eyes and sucks on Heechul’s ear lobe, his hands moved around Heechul’s waist and gripped against his ass, dragging him closer. Heechul hummed at the contact, happily pressed his hips against Kyunghoon.

 

“I proceed to guide your hand in my pants.” Kyunghoon grunts in his hear, low and guttural. “You immediately begin exploring on your own. And I...begin moaning and writhing...because your touch is so good.”

 

Kyunghoon proceeds as the story dictates. He tugged down Heechul’s sweatpants, his hand brushing against Heechul’s entrance, gently pushing a finger in. He sunk another, scissoring his fingers, spreading them inside. Heechul choked an inhale, his back arching, his hips absolutely shivering around the intensity of the pressure.

 

“Continue…” Kyunghoon orders, his voice dropped to a low growl.

 

“Then...I push you down… and sat on your lap, grounding your length in between my ass.” Kyunghoon hissed, tightening his grip on Heechul’s hips. He then began kissing his neck aggressively.

 

“Then, you kiss my neck and shoulder and position yourself.” Kyunghoon did as told, showering kisses on Heechul’s neck and shoulder. He lift Heechul’s leg, guiding his length towards his entrance. Heechul’s breath hitched when he felt the cool and slicked tip against him.

 

Kyunghoon pushed his way inside and Heechul let out a loud and long moan, trembling against the sensation.

 

“You begin...thrusting slowly at first...easing me into it.” Heechul says in between the slow, gentle thrusts. “Y-you tell me...how beautiful I am.”

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Kyunghoon murmured against his ear, thrusting gently in between.

 

“And you tell me... h-how good...I feel around you.”

 

“You feel amazing around me.” He whispers in a low and guttural voice, “So hot. So tight. So good.”

 

“I whimper your name… And you go deeper and faster.” Kyunghoon didn't take it slow this time. He begins thrusting harder and faster, sending waves of pleasure through Heechul with each movement.

 

“Keep...going.” Kyunghoon orders in a low grunt, his hips moving into quicker motions.

 

“Y-you feel me...tighten around you…” Heechul felt the pleasure building inside him, his inside begin to clench. “Then...you order me...to cum for you...whispering in my ear.”

 

“Come for me….” Heechul takes in a breath, letting himself succumb to the feeling. His inside clenches and tightens around Kyunghoon’s length, and Kyunghoon came high and fast.

 

They collapsed on the bed together, silent and breathless for a long moment. He gave Heechul a kiss on the forehead as he pulled out, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him to his chest.

 

“Anything happen after that?” Kyunghoon asks mischievously as he tries to catch his breath.

 

“Yes – Then suddenly my members walks in on us.” Heechul giggle at the thought, laughing a bit loud when he felt Kyunghoon tense up.

 

“You have quite an imagination.” Kyunghoon whispers into his ear, before the two of them drift into sleep.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Heechul blinked awake, feeling a bit sore because of last night's activities. When he looked to the side, Kyunghoon was sprawled out across the left side of the bed, chest moving in a steady rhythm. He smiled at the sight.

 

He grabbed his phone and opened the SuJu group chat to message his members, or rather Yesung, but was surprised to see the chat box active.

 

 **> > ShinDong-dong:** I'm guessing Chullie-hyung is still asleep. 

  

 **> > Yesung-song:** lol he must be _soooooo_ tired last night, if you know what I mean *wink wink* ヾ(;☆ω☆)ノ

 

 **> > Angel Teukie:** Okay guys, let's keep it innocent. It's too early for that.

 

 **> > Yesung-song:** I wonder what happened after he reads all those fanfictions kekekeke ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)

 

Heechul ran his hand over his face because he was blushing.

 

 **> > ShinDong-dong: **omgggggg hyung kekekekek

 

 **> > ShinDong-dong:** 3000 won. Something really happened last night.

 

 **> > Yesung-song:** Blame the fanfiction~ kekekekek

 

 **> > Hae: **SO LOUDDD!!! I'M SLEEPING!!

 

Heechul scrolled the many more messages, blushing furiously at the innuendos. He is surely going to kill his members later. Just when he was about to close his phone, a new private message suddenly popped up.

 

 **> > Yesungie:** You're welcome hyunggg~ kekekeke~ (/^//▽//^)/

 

Yep. He'll definitely kill them sooner or later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this but I'm dragging everyone uwu


End file.
